


Serenade

by Hihayi



Category: Lee Hi (Musician), Lee Hi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hihayi/pseuds/Hihayi
Summary: Jiyong saw everything, everything from the start
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Hayi | Lee Hi
Kudos: 1





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad grammar

Jiyong saw everything, everything from the start, when she became runner up from the survival program , when yang hyun suk talking about her that she was “the hidden gem” ,when she signed under yg after yang hyun suk escort her. When she struggled to blend with the other trainees, because came with the tittle as runner up it mean that you signed as a trainee. Jiyong saw how the trainees look at her in awe , and the other gave her a hard time because of their jealousy, another trainee means another rival to debut. He saw how she always alone, he wanted to accompany her but he couldn’t brought himself to close to her , he wonder why.

He saw her first smile, the pure one , not the formal smile she always gave to everyone, when he met her at YG’s office, the boss gave her a song to debut, 8 months since she joined YG Entertainment and she’s already ready to debut. He knew she’s good but was she that good ? he couldn’t help himself when he asked hyun suk about his decision, the hyung just smile “ just wait and see” he said. And then jiyong waiting between his schedule and between his love life with the model. He didn’t know why he was so worked up about her, she just a newbie in the company. Maybe because her gaze, jiyong always thought she had beautiful eyes, a mesmerizing eyes who draw you into her. Maybe because her personality , she rather being alone than had to became another person. Maybe because his voice , a deep voice that could hipnotize you. Or maybe jiyong just fall in love with her and he didn’t want to admitted that.

Jiyong would never ever questioned yang hyun suk’s again. Her debut single is a big success. Got "perfect all kill" only with 24 hours and staying in the top of various music charts for almost one month, it was a new record for a rookie , especially a female solo singer and it was another good raport for the company. The netizen labelled her as the “monster rookie”. After that she’s practically everywhere , at the various magazine , guest for psy hyung’s concert, released another song called “scarecrow”, released her first album ,he was watching her everywhere. And then came his solo concert, jiyong bravely asked his boss if she could became guest for his concert, her voice would matched perfectly with one of his song.

“ well, i am okay with that” the boss said “ but you have to asked her personally”

Jiyong look at his boss

“ the maknae” yang hyun suk added

“oh .. “ jiyong thought , right, hyun suk always call hayi , maknae

“ okay i’m gonna ask her”

“ good” hyun suk nodded “ it would be a good experience for her” he smile “ besides, i saw how you looking at her , how you were so worked up about her”

Damn the boss was teasing him

“ i refused to blushing, i refused to blushing” jiyong chanted in his mind

“ no , i just admire her voice , you know hyung i always been a fans of deep, soulful voice” he tried to sound calm, but why he couldn’t met the boss eyes

“if you say so” hyun suk smirked at him

Damn.

_______________________________________________________

Her smile was contagious , he couldn’t help but to smile after watching she smiling.

She already said yes to became guest for his concert after a long encouragement because she’s not confident enough.

Jiyong questioned himself why his heart was beating like a crazy after he saw her smile and he never felt this way with his lover.

“ oh could you give me your number maknae ya ?” he definitely tried to sound cool “ just in case if something changed and i have to tell you immediately” good excuse kwon jiyong

“ sure sunbaenim “ she smile, took jiyong phone and typing her number

He smile when she returned his phone “ see you then “ he patting her head and heading out to the recording room.

..

It's not fair, Jiyong thought, how the hell Taeyang, Daesung and Seungri could became close to her and he did not noticed that. She even call them oppa, not sunbaenim. And after a long work together in the recording room she still call him sunbaenim, where's the fairness, really.

Jiyong could only took a glance to their direction Because he was surrounded by makeup noonas, but he could saw clearly when Taeyang hold her hand when they were talking and Hayi did not bothered to release her hand, just how close they were, he's grunting to himself.

“jiyong ah, jiyong ah, were you dazing off ?” the make up noona asked him

“ no i am fine “ he could feel the others stare at him, he looking at hayi, seems like she stare at him but.. no... she staring at the man beside him and he remember something about her interview “ my ideal tipe is TOP sunbaenim”

Oh God , he ‘s not jealous, isn’t he ?

“Good job everyone “ jiyong shouting happily at the staff and bowed to them , another concert done.

“ good job sunbaenim “ hayi bow at him and smile “ thank you for the opportunity” she bow again.

“ good job maknae ya “ jiyong smile softly at her “ anyway, could you stop calling me sunbae...”

“ hayi!”

Jiyong couldn’t finish his words when suddenly seungri appeared “ ya maknae , would you like to join us to eat ?”

Ah yes he forget , usually they would eat after concert , though it would be only bigbang members , but he didn't mind the addition

“ ah but tablo oppa .. “

“ aissh , blo hyung already went home with haru , he asked taeyang hyung to sent you home after we were eating”

“ i could grab taxi...”

“ and hyungs would kill me if you do that , come on , you didn’t mind if hayi join us Jiyong hyung ?”

“ sure, come on hayi, that place has delicious tteokbokki” And he did it , that night he finally close with the monster rookie and made her calling him oppa instead of sunbaenim.

Many people sent him an encouragement messages when the news that he broke up with mizuhara kiko out. And yet he still waiting for someone to messaged him, giving him an encouragement, told him that everything would be okay that he’s the great kwon jiyong. But no message from Lee Hayi. Just when he decided to give up, a line pop up from his phone, it was Hayi asked him if he’s home. An hour later hayi in his house, she brought cupcakes, a dozen of homemade cupcakes. She’s not telling him anything nor encourage him, she let jiyong to eat his cupcake silently and jiyong would never told her or anyone, that the reason of his broke up was he’s fall in love with her.

Their relationship, was not exactly what jiyong expected to had. They had push and pull relationship, like when jiyong ready to push hayi’s boundaries, she’s setting the line more far for jiyong to reached. And when jiyong decided to give up , she’s pulling him closer to her. It was confusing because he didn’t have experience in this kind of relationship. He always get what he wanted. He didn’t even know where’s his position in hayi’s life. There were Hanbin, Dean, Taehyun, Bobby, Jaewon, Dok2 and even Chanhyuk. To say it frustating was understatement, he’s itching to know where’s exactly his position right now, is he going to be her boyfriend or just an oppa and a labelmate, and jiyong’s getting impatient so He’s gonna asked her about that. Definitely.

When he’s asked hayi about what kind of relationship they actually had, hayi made a funny face, like she’s confused and wanted to mad but embarassed.

“Oh my God..Oh my God” she look so embarassed “ i’m so stupid” she hit her head

“Hayi what’s wrong? “ jiyong shaking her

“ no.. Oh my God.. i thought..i thought” she hid her face with her hands

“ you thought what?” jiyong getting impatient

“ i thought we were already an item, OH My God , I’m so stupid, I’m so embarassed right now”

And jiyong couldn’t stop grinning, he hugged her “it was a relief, that you ALREADY think that we are an item”

“eh ?” she made a funny face again “ you were asked me to be your girlfriend, did you forget ?”

Now jiyong was confused “eh ?”

“I KNEW IT” hayi almost screaming “ you were drunk that night right ? there’s no way the great G Dragon asked a girl like me to be his girlfriend”

“ no hayi I am ..”

“ so it was a misunderstanding..” she had a gleam face “ I am sorry oppa, if i am so full of myself”

“no Hayi , Please listen”

“ no oppa , please don’t mind me, your pity would make me more embarassed”

“ HAYI LISTEN OH MY GOD” jiyong shook her “you were right, maybe i am drunk that night, but i am really fall in love with you so i am gonna asked you again, will you be my girlfriend ?”

“uh...yes?”

“good” jiyong released her breath he was holding and hugged her.

“just in case. You were sober..right?” she asked him unsure

“yes, i am completely sober , i only drank vitamin water all day”

Hayi nods, satisfied.


End file.
